


Lily and The Cave of Tentacles

by randydaughter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Breeding, Captivity, Caves, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Erotic Horror, Female Protagonist, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gross, Hentai, Horror, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation, Milk, Mind Rape, Mindbreak, Monsters, Multiple Endings, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Revenge, Sex In A Cave, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randydaughter/pseuds/randydaughter
Summary: After leaving her village for the first time, Lily finds a mysterious cave





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing much happened in the village by the river where Lily lived. The community was happy, but very isolated - in her lifetime, there hadn't been a single visitor from outside. The only movement would happen once a year, when a girl was selected to venture out into the world beyond the village. Finally, after 20 long and boring years, Lily was selected as this year's Departed. Whether it was fate, or because she relentlessly begged the council to choose her, Lily didn't care. All that mattered was that she was given the blessing to escape, as she had always wished to be an adventurer. 

The outside world must be so exciting; none of the girls chosen in years past had ever returned to this tiny little village, with its population of less than 50. Yes, of course she'd miss her parents and her little sister, but those feelings were overshadowed by her imagination, which raced with images of distant shores, mountains and valleys, and all manner of creatures and people she would get to meet in the days, weeks, months, and years ahead.

Lily's mother packed her satchel with a handful of supplies and some food while she sparred with her father, the blacksmith. Not that she really needed the training; Lily was the best sword-wielder the village had ever known, and she knew it. Her whole life, she'd been training for this day - the day of her Departure.

Dressed in her leather armour over her cotton top and skirt, she said her cheerful goodbyes to her tearful family. “I love you all; I'll never forget you! Maybe I'll be back one day, when I'm old and bored of the outside world,” she joked, then left, never to be seen again.

The path leading out of town was more of a suggestion than a proper road. Lily followed the path roughly east, away from the river, in the same direction she'd seen the other girls head on their Departure days. She kept to the biggest gaps between the trees, and began wondering how far she'd have to go before she met anyone else, or before she found a real path. No matter; her years of studying survival training in the tattered old book her neighbour owned had taught her well. She'd be able to live for a week or more if she rationed her supplies sensibly.

Barely half an hour on her journey, she heard a strange noise, almost like a woman's tortured moans, echoing through the forest. Lily unsheathed her sword and let her ears guide her to the source of the potential trouble. “Looks like the journey's getting interesting already,” she thought as she imagined herself rescuing a poor woman from the clutches of some wild creature...or man.

Shortly, she came to a cave, its dark, gaping maw jutting ominously from the densely forested ground. Everything about it looked unnatural - a cave like this shouldn't have existed in the unremarkable, flat surroundings of the village. But it was here, and more importantly, the woman's moans were definitely emanating from inside.

“Hello? Is everything okay? Do you need help?” Lily called into the cave's mouth.

No answer, just the same rhythmic, tortured moans from within.

“Okay, I'm coming in.” Lily gripped her sword tighter and slowly inched into the cave, beginning her descent into the moist darkness. She slipped on some rocks as she delved into the cave, but she kept her balance. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she again called out “Is everything okay?” and again, she only heard moans in reply.

It was only now that she realised it wasn't just one woman. Countless moans bounced off the cave walls, surrounding her in the black. Still waiting for her eyes to focus on something - anything - she cursed herself for not making a torch before she entered. “You stupid idiot, Lily!” she thought. She took a step backward, planning to come back once she was actually prepared to explore a cave wherein no natural light had ever shone. Then something grabbed her.

Something whipped around Lily's right arm, coiling tight around her vambrace and long cotton sleeves. Before she could retrieve her  
sword with her left hand, it too was grabbed by the same thing. The thing strengthened its grip, making sure Lily couldn't move a muscle. She couldn't see a thing in the dark. All she knew was that she needed to run. She kicked her legs and tried to pull her arms free, but the restraints kept her locked firmly in place. Panic quickly seeped into her mind. Lily started thrashing and hyperventilating as her mind raced with images of being devoured; unknowable creatures ripping her flesh apart while she screamed helplessly.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” she whispered into the cave. Her panicked profanity was quickly drowned out by the endless, countless moans of the cave. She knew it would be pointless, but yet she tried screaming for help.

The scream echoed within the cave and into the forest outside, but was heard by nobody. The rhythmic moaning continued unabated. Lily drew in another deep breath in preparation for another scream, and opened her mouth. Her second scream was silenced before it even began. Her mouth was instantly violated by something cold, slimy, bitter, and thick. It filled her mouth and probed deeper, inching down into Lily's throat.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as the thing crept past her gag reflex. She tried to fight it, pulling her head away from the tentacle, but it easily followed her. She tried biting it, but her teeth couldn't make a dent in the spongy, rubbery appendage. As it slid into her throat, Lily thought she'd suffocate. She only just managed to keep breathing through her nose. Seconds later, the thing in her throat swelled up and the tip of the tentacle began pumping a thick liquid substance into her esophagus. The hot substance made her stomach tingle as it filled her up. She felt her stomach bloating with the tentacle juice, like she'd drunk too much water way too quickly.

Though her stomach was full, the tentacle kept pumping. The liquid travelled back up her throat and spilled out of her mouth and shot out of her nose. It dribbled down her chin and splattered to the already-moist cave floor. Curiously, the liquid didn't taste bad.

“It's almost sweet, like warm honey,” Lily thought between violent struggles to free herself from the clutches of whatever had captured her. In all her years of study, she'd never read of a creature with such a fierce grip and tentacles that secrete honey-sweet nectar. While she endured the violation and disgusting-yet-tasty force feeding, Lily found herself thinking of her brief fling with Adler, the stonesmith's son. 

They weren't suited for marriage, but their physical chemistry had been incredible. Oh, how she missed the feeling of his bare body beneath hers, and especially the feeling of his hardness inside her. The way he made her tingle below, how she had taught him to bring her to orgasm by stimulating that special spot. The feeling of his seed erupting into her womanhood, filling her with his warmth.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Lily?” she scolded herself out of her daydream. “This is no time to be reminiscing about sex, you fucking idiot!” But the feeling was so powerful, so overwhelming. Between her legs, her womanhood tingled with desire. She could feel her underclothes moistening as each second passed. "No, not now! Fight, Lily,” her mind screamed at her irrational body. 

She snapped her eyes open, searching for something - anything - in the dark. As she finally found shapes in the darkness, she wished for blindness again. Along the cave walls, as far as she could see, Lily at last beheld the source of the woman's moans. Countless women were bound and nude. A mosslike substance covered their arms, legs, and the top of their heads, covering their eyes, and adhering them to the walls of the cave. Every orifice was raped by a tangled network of monstrous tentacles originating from deep within the cave. The women's bodies writhed in pleasure, gargling loudly around the thick purple tentacles thrusting in and out of their mouths, pussies and assholes. Their undulating bodies were misshapen, deformed by the tentacles. Bloated and leaking with tentacle slime, the women's bodies had been transformed into mindless flesh for reasons known only to their horrific captor.

“No! These are all-”

\--The Departed from your village-- rasped a voice inside Lily's head. Not content to just violate her body, the creature was apparently now raping her mind, violating her very thoughts.

“Just- just let me go, please,” she tried reasoning with it. “I'll keep on my journey and I won't tell anybody about this.”

\--You're free to leave at any time, Lily,-- the creature responded as it tightened its grip on her arms and continued pumping its sweet fluid into her overflowing stomach.

She kicked and struggled uselessly against the monster's strength. A few seconds later, it withdrew its appendage from her mouth. Lily coughed and choked on the fluid, regurgitating it onto the cave floor and spilling it down her torso, where it cascaded over her inflated belly. She gasped for air while she had the chance. The delicious tentacle retreated into the cave, and Lily sighed with relief.

Prematurely, it turned out. More tentacles whipped towards her body, still suspended in the darkness. They latched onto her clothing and ripped at her armour, tearing the thick leather away with ease, and shedding the soft beige cotton underneath. Her skirt was ripped apart and left to drift to the floor. Within seconds, she was nude in the cold, moist, dark cave. Her nipples hardened in the cool air, and she shivered as a breeze passed against her exposed genitals, burning and wet with desire despite the sheer terror she felt.

“No no no no no,” she protested, pulling at her arms and kicking her legs at the air around her. More slimy, vice-like tentacles coiled around her legs and easily ceased her thrashing. “You said I could leave!”

\--We lied.--

Her legs were spread against her will. Slowly, a purple tentacle, as thick as Lily's leg, emerged from the shadows and snaked in the air as it made its way towards Lily's crotch, a dark green liquid oozing from the tip and dripping to the floor.

The cold, slimy tentacle slithered up her leg, leaving behind a sticky residue. It probed at her genitals, its round tip brushing against her curly pubic hair. It parted her labia and forced its way into her body, shrinking its girth to fit into her tight opening.

“No! Stop! Please!” Lily shrieked as the tentacle continued to work its way into her body.

\--Enough,-- the voice commanded. The previous tentacle returned and coiled around her neck, tightening around her throat. Instinctively, Lily opened her mouth and gasped for air. The tentacle re-entered her mouth and began pumping its warm sweetness into her again. It loosened its grip on her neck only to allow itself room to force its way further down Lily's throat as before, filling her stomach past the point of overflowing.

The second tentacle resumed its assault of Lily's vagina. She grunted with disgust as she felt the cold thing moving inside her, slowly expanding and penetrating her body deeper. Once it discovered her cervix, the tentacle began to withdraw from her body, only to then thrust itself back inside forcefully. It began to swell as it fucked her, growing in girth with each thrust, forcing her opening wider.

Suspended in the air in the middle of this cursed cave while an unseen creature assaulted her mouth and womanhood with cold, slimy tentacles, Lily wanted to cry. But that'd be giving up. “Maybe, if I'm patient, it'll let its guard down and I'll be able to escape,” she thought. “Besides, it's not exactly unpleasant down there…” she conceded as she felt the purple tentacle swelling enough that her clitoris was now being rubbed while it fucked her. “Yeah, okay, just let it finish what it's doing here, then you can escape,” she reasoned with herself, gulping down more of the sweet liquid from the blue-black tentacle in her throat.

Lily allowed herself to be fucked by the creature, pretending to surrender control to her captor, at least temporarily. Her body was screaming for an orgasm, and she was beginning to feel close. She started thrusting her hips in rhythm with the creature's fucking, convinced the aphrodisiac was having no effect on her. Her groans of protest morphed into moans of pleasure as the tentacle fucked her, grazing gently against her clit on each thrust in and out. She looked down at the purple appendage, now as thick as her arm, effortlessly fucking her once-tight opening. Her perky, sizable breasts bounced rhythmically. At the peak of each thrust, she watched a small bulge form low in her belly, then disappear as the monster withdrew.

Lily's body convulsed spastically as she was brought to orgasm by the unseen abomination’s tentacles. She knew her body was feeling a kind of pleasure it would experience nowhere else. Her pussy muscles contracted and relaxed rhythmically, squeezing the tentacle, encouraging it to fuck her harder and extend the orgasm. Her gargled, wet screams of pleasure joined the choir of other Departed girls in the slimy labyrinth of the cave. All thought - rational or otherwise - left her mind. Her hands relaxed, and the sword clattered shrilly to the stony cave floor. The sweet aphrodisiac flowed ceaselessly from her mouth, coating the front of her nude body on its way down to the ever-growing pool on the ground.

The monster ceased fucking her pussy and withdrew the blue-black appendage from Lily's mouth. She greedily swallowed as much of the spillage as she could, keeping her stomach as full with it as humanly possible, with little regard for the effect it had on her body and mind. Once her body ceased regurgitating the sweet fluid, Lily grinned and breathlessly asked, “Is that all you've got?”

\--We're going to enjoy breaking you.--

The narrow, binding tentacles around Lily's limbs tensed, bracing their captive for the imminent onslaught. Two more purple tentacles emerged from the darkness and approached her. First, one replaced the blue-black tentacle in her throat. Still attempting to convince the monster that she had surrendered to it, she opened her mouth for it willingly.

The purple tentacle's sour, dark green fluid brought tears to Lily's eyes as it invaded her mouth, shrinking in thickness to slide down her throat until the tip reached her stomach. It displaced the sweet aphrodisiac, ejecting it out of Lily's stomach, forcing it out her mouth and down her body. The tentacle started fucking her throat slowly - sliding its tip back out her throat until it passed her lips. It left Lily's mouth gaping open briefly, then reentered before she had a chance to close her lips. It gained speed with each throat thrust, expanding its width, gradually stretching Lily's throat wider.

The tentacle in her vagina resumed fucking her, quickly matching the pace of the one that was fucking her entire throat. But the worst was yet to come. The third purple tentacle, dripping with green slime, maneuvered between Lily's legs and shrunk to about the width of her pinky finger. “Oh no, not there,” she tried to communicate to the creature. It either didn't hear her, or choose to ignore her pleas.

The thin tentacle slid effortlessly into her virgin anus. Not even Lily herself had explored there. It felt wrong; far worse than either previous invasion. This was a hole only for the disposal of waste; a person's most shameful act. It should not be used as an entry like this. She tried to resume her struggles, but found her body was too weak from the earlier orgasm. Instead, she was forced to remain suspended in the cave, helplessly fucked in three holes at once. She squirmed weakly as the third tentacle explored her insides deeper, feeling its cold length probe her most private area.

The third tentacle began sliding in and out of her asshole, slowly inflating as it did so. She could feel all her holes expanding to accommodate the creature that was abusing her. The thickening tentacle filled her rectum as it fucked her, three thick and powerful tentacles now having their way with her body.

Lily struggled to maintain rational thought. She held onto the idea she could still escape once this part of the ordeal was over. Lily clung on to that hope like a candle's flame in a vicious windstorm. She focused on that tiny ember of hope even as she felt her treasonous body building towards another orgasm. The powerless feeling of being nothing but a cocksleeve for this abomination should've reviled her, given her strength to escape, but instead somehow it was making her even hornier. Her mind revelled in the thought of joining the creature's harem, using her entire body for its pleasure. She'd even begun to enjoy the sensations of having her throat, pussy and asshole expanded, the feeling of the slimy tentacles, thick as her arm, enter her over and over, fucking her like a doll, relentlessly, with no end in sight.

"Does this thing even 'cum' like other creatures?" She wondered briefly before deciding she didn't care. She was getting close again. Her swollen clit rubbed against the thrusting tentacle, sending steady waves of pleasure through Lily's helpless body, even as her body visibly bulged and shifted at the peak of each tentacle thrust. Her asshole clenched around the thick tentacle, daring it to stretch her more. She could take the throat tentacle all the way down without gagging anymore. She felt she was winning, and the impending orgasm was a sign of her willpower.

"Harder, faster!" she goaded the thing. "If you want me, make me cum!"

The tentacles happily accepted Lily's latest challenge. Another purple appendage presented itself and began attacking her clitoris. It ran its tip over her aching, swollen clit while the other three fucked her body with increased vigour. Lily clenched her fists and curled her toes as she was brought closer and closer to climax. With all three holes under such an assault while her clit was rubbed so vigorously, it was only a matter of time.

Her mind screamed while pleasure overwhelmed her body. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She spasmed and convulsed freely in the air as wave after wave after wave of orgasmic tides washed over her. Her body clenched around the monstrous things that had invaded her body and mind, squeezing the tentacles rhythmically.

Her orgasm lasted over two minutes, prolonged by the sensations of being fucked so roughly by such thick appendages. To ensure that no man would ever be able to satisfy her again, the trio of tentacles continued their assault on Lily's body, which had gone limp since her orgasm. Her eyes were glassy, focused on nothing. Even her enthusiastic pleasure moans had ceased.

Content that she had been fucked unconscious, the red binding tentacles released Lily's arms and legs from their grip and retreated back into the cave walls. Her limbs dangled from her torso, swaying in time with the thrusts from the three thick purple tentacles. Her tits bounced rhythmically in the air. Green fluid oozed from her mouth, pussy and ass, and her aphrodisiac-coated torso glistened in the dark cave.

The monster's tentacles began to faintly glow, illuminating the scene surrounding Lily. They continued fucking her, getting ready for their own release. Seconds later, they erupted with a thick, sticky lilac-coloured fluid. The tentacles pulsed as they filled Lily's limp body with their "cum". Her belly stretched as the tentacles continued ejaculating, her anatomy rapidly adapting to accept as much of the creature's gifts as it could. Stretch marks formed on her body, which had, minutes ago, been thin, athletic and strong.

Although her body was already filled with the fluid, the tentacles continued to pump it into her, causing torrents of the lilac semen to spray from her mouth, her pussy, and her ass. The cave floor underneath Lily's bloated, limp body was covered in a thick pool of lilac monster cum. The purple tentacles, satiated for now, withdrew from Lily's abused body and let her drop to the floor with a hard, wet splat.


	2. Bad Ending

This was her chance - her only chance - to escape. Minutes ago, Lily would've taken the opportunity and run for her life. But that was before the orgasm; before she'd felt her body surrender to the overwhelming pleasure this thing could give to her. Besides, it was getting dark outside now. And she'd only pretend to give herself to the creature. At worst, she'd only be here for a year, until the next Departure day.

Lily stood. "You win," she told the cave. "I'm yours. Take me. Do with me as you please."

\--We're happy to hear that,-- the creature replied in her mind. Tentacles embraced her slowly, almost lovingly. They carried her deeper into the cave, removing her boots and vambraces, then set her down.

Lily should've been blind, but somehow she could see an empty space on the wall. She understood; this was to be her spot.

She stood with her back to the wall, spread her legs and held her arms out at her side. From the ceiling, five pink tentacles descended and sprayed fluid onto her hands and feet. "Thank you," Lily whispered to them. The moss-like substance hardened around her extremities, locking her willfully in place. Lily looked up and smiled at the fifth tentacle as it vomited the binding fluid onto the top of her head, covering her eyes and hair, cementing her against the wall beside countless other Departed girls.

\--As reward for your cooperation, we've selected you to be our newest sac,-- Lily was informed.

"Oh, thank you. So much," Lily beamed.

Three more tentacles approached from within the cave's blackness. These were similar in appearance to the blue-black "cum" tentacles, but they contained spherical bulges at regular intervals down their length. Lily could no longer see, but she sensed their presence, and their intent. 

"I'm honoured," she thanked the creature in her mind. She opened her mouth and allowed the tentacles inside her body.

Now that she was a willing sac, there was no need for aphrodisiac, nor any reason to be gentle. The tentacles entered Lily's three holes at once. Due to their cargo, these tentacles couldn't shrink in size like their fluid-filled cousins. Thick as her thighs, the tentacles forced their way into Lily's mouth, pussy and ass. She moaned in pleasure, feeling herself being stretched beyond what should've been possible. Before long, the tentacles reached her stomach, her womb, and her intestines. "More, more, more," she begged the creature inside her mind. The tentacles ceased fucking her and paused, then commenced pumping the spheres into her holes.

One by one, the eggs travelled down the tentacles. The ones being deposited into her womb rubbed against her clitoris on their way inside her. Seven or eight eggs was all it took until Lily's next orgasm. She squealed and moaned, writhing her body against the three tentacles, fucking them mindlessly while they pumped her full of eggs, using her whole body as an incubator.

Each tentacle delivered about two dozen eggs into Lily's body, then withdrew. Three of the regular blue-black tentacles emerged to plug her gaping holes. They expanded and commenced fucking her yet again. To Lily's slight disappointment, the eggs limited the amount they could penetrate her body this time. But what they lacked in depth, they made up for with enthusiasm. Once they'd discovered their limit, they immediately began thrusting harder than ever, testing the strength of the moss-like bindings. She squealed with mindless pleasure as her body was fucked violently, her tits shaking hard and fast. 

The tentacles fucked their newest breeding sac for over an hour before they felt the lilac fluid working its way to the surface. Eventually, they came, spraying fluid into the sac's three orifices, fertilising the eggs. As before, there was far more fluid than the sac "Lily" could contain, so once the sac had its fill, the fluid sprayed from the three orifices like a fountain. It not only covered Lily's whole body, but the breeding sacs either side of Lily were also covered with lilac cum.

Lily awoke some untold time later. She felt movement within her body and knew the eggs' time had come. Her only wish was that she could see her children, but she knew the terms when she took her place on the cave wall. But now was not the time to be sentimental. Movement was happening. Something was moving down inside her body. The first of her children was making its way into the world. It was inching closer and closer to her opening.

She felt something tickling her pussy lips. A bright blue tentacle flicked around in the open air, growing slowly from Lily's vagina. It worked its way out, twisting and turning to and fro. Inch by inch, it emerged from her body, until all eight inches were free. Lily's firstborn tentacle child fell from her pussy and tumbled down to the cave floor.

"I'm a mother," Lily grinned. The baby tentacle inched its way back towards its mother, crawling up her body like a caterpillar. It eventually latched onto one of her exposed breasts, which was now leaking a dark orange milk. The tentacle drank its mother's milk greedily while Lily moaned with delight.

One by one, Lily gave birth to a multitude of eight-inch-long baby tentacles from her pussy, her mouth, and her ass. Each of them started crawling up her body. Though she only had two nipples, each of her babies fed well - the second tentacle latched onto the end of the first, and so on, until Lily had two trains of hungry tentacles attached to her breasts.

The father of the tentacles, content that all their offspring had been birthed, presented three more egg-bearing tentacles to the breeding sac Lily. She smiled, ready for round two.

"Being a mother is much more rewarding than being an adventurer and travelling the world," Lily realised while the creature pumped her swollen body full their of children-to-be.


	3. Good Ending

Convinced she'd fooled the creature, Lily waited a few moments before she slowly, silently picked up her sword and brought her aching, abused body to its feet.

She ran.

Every inch of her body throbbed with each stride. She was covered in the monster's cum, and it leaked from her body as she ran faster and harder than she ever had before. She was seconds away from the cave's entrance, and freedom.

The thing inside the cave sensed her movement. Furious that it was fooled so easily, it launched dozens of thin red tentacles at her, but this time Lily was ready. She swung the sword back and forth as she ran, severing the tentacles before they got close enough to grab or trip her. Black blood sprayed from the remnants, and the severed ends writhed impotently on the floor.

Pained screams echoed in her mind. The creature, still inside her head, yelled at her in a language she'd never heard before. An ancient, unholy language. Just hearing it made her nauseous and she stumbled.

The mouth of the cave filled her vision. She recovered her feet and ran to the exit, screaming. Not with terror anymore, but with rage. Those fuckers in the village council, who promised a world of adventure and instead delivered her as a sacrifice to a rapist abomination. They were to blame, and they'd pay. She leapt out of the cave, and rolled as she hit the soft forest floor. The tentacles appeared to stop before the light.

It was so fucking tempting to stop and catch her breath; her body screamed for it, her lungs burning with exhaustion, the stitch in her side feeling as though she'd been stabbed. But to stop would be to give the creature a chance to grab her again, to rape her again, this time until there was no escape. It'd almost broken her mind once; it would never get a second chance. The further she ran, the more the foul language of the beast faded in her mind. So Lily ran, and didn't stop for an hour.

Lily reached a tiny clearing in the forest. The golden afternoon light shone beautifully through the foliage. Here would be as good a place as any to catch her breath and take stock of the situation. She was alone. She was nude, save for her leather boots. She'd been raped by some monstrous creature, and came within seconds of surrendering herself to it. Her hair was matted, sticky with the beast's various fluids. Her arms and legs were bruised and scratched, and her torso was red from where her clothing had been ripped from her body. She studied her misshapen body - stretched and swollen and filled with that thing's cum.

Lily dropped to her knees and stuck two fingers down her raw, aching throat. Because her throat had been stretched so wide, her gag reflex took a while to find. But Lily was nothing if not determined, and she eventually made herself vomit up the lilac semen that filled her stomach. As it'd already started to congeal inside her, the monster's cum had formed gross chunks that jiggled in the dirt once it was ejected from her body. Lily forced herself to throw up until there was nothing left, then squatted and strained, trying to get rid of as much of the stuff from her lower body as she could.

Once she was done, she felt a little better. But her stomach was still swollen. Red stretch marks crept across her round belly like war paint. Although a part of her was horrified by her new body, Lily reasoned that a big, round belly was a small price to pay for her freedom. She was grateful she still had both her body and her mind. Above all else, she wanted revenge. She began walking, back to where she came from.

Lily returned to the village after midnight. It was a perfect moonless night. Armed with nothing but her sword and a thick, heavy branch she'd collected in the woods, she silently entered the house of the first of the five council members. Anna was asleep, which made it easier for Lily to strike the base of her skull with the branch, knocking her out. Lily tied and gagged the old woman with her own bedding before helping herself to a new outfit. After so many hours of nudity, clothes felt unnatural at first. Lily dragged Anna's unconscious body into the woods just out of the village, and tied her to a tree. The other four council members experienced the same treatment - beaten, gagged and tied to a tree. Though her muscles ached, and she hadn't eaten since breakfast, Lily dragged their unconscious bodies to the clearing outside the cave. It was almost dawn by the time she dragged Frederick to join the other four.

It took some time, but eventually everybody woke up. The confusion on their faces quickly gave way to surprise, then horror when they recognised Lily. Their protests were muffled by the gags in their mouths and the mindless moans of the Departed deep in the cave.

“This ends now,” Lily announced. “There's nothing I can do to help the women in the cave anymore, but I can make sure you don't sacrifice anyone else to that thing, whatever it is.”

Lily cut the ties around Anna's arms and legs and ordered her into the cave, sword at her back.

Anna protested, crying that Lily didn't know what she was doing.

“Look at my body.” Lily gestured to her large belly, which showed no signs of deflating. “Look what you all did to me, and to all those girls you can hear down there. I suffered, but I survived." She shrugged. "Maybe you will too, Anna."

Lily shoved her into the darkness and grinned as a mass of red tentacles snatched the old woman and drew her into the abyss. Her screams were soon silenced, then her moans joined the choir of her victims. Though she couldn't see it, Lily enjoyed the thought of Anna struggling to free herself while the massive tentacles tore her clothes off, drugged her with the aphrodisiac and trapped her in that horrible dark world.

Lily forced William into the cave next. He tried pleading with her. "Please, I have a family! My daughters-"

"I have a family too, William," she spat. "All those girls, they did too. We're all somebody's daughter and that didn't stop you from offering us as sacrifices to this cave."

"Tributes," he corrected. "You're tributes to the Guardian, who keeps the village hidde-"

Lily kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling down the rocky descent into the cave. It seemed the creature wasn't picky about the gender of its victims; William was immediately embraced by the tentacles. Lily wished she could've seen him getting raped in all his holes, mindbroken by desire. The thought of him willingly allowing himself to be adhered to the cold, hard rocky walls of the cave - inflated, abused and used for decades - filled her with glee.

Susannah appeared to accept her fate. She marched into the cave silently, with her head held high. Moments after being swallowed by the tentacles, Lily and the remaining council members heard her desperately screaming "Fuck me, oh, fuck me hard, please!"

As soon as Lily cut Harry's bindings, he ran. She easily caught up to the fat idiot. He blubbered and begged for Lily's forgiveness. But there was none to be had. As she walked him into the cave, her sword drew blood from his back. He screamed as the tentacles enveloped him. Lily laughed coldly at his cowardice.

Lily was almost sad to send Frederick to his doom - he was only a little older than her, and he was so handsome and kind. But not kind enough to spare her from being a "tribute." His last words to her before he stepped into the cave were "I wish you a long and happy life, Lily." Then the tentacles consumed him.

With the council disposed of and her revenge complete, Lily now faced a choice: return home to inform the village of everything that had transpired in the last 24 hours, or set out on the journey she was promised before she almost met her doom.

As tempting as it was to return home to a hero's welcome and to see her family again, Lily decided that the villagers would be happier not knowing the truth about the Departed girls, the council and their evil pact with the creature. She glanced down at her giant belly, and knew her parents would be horrified, and despite her victory, they would see her as nothing but a victim; something to be pitied.

No, she would spare them the truth, and instead continue on her journey. On her own terms.


End file.
